Bumblebee's First Prayers
by BiloxiBlueberry
Summary: Sparkling Bumblebee is learning his first prayers to Primus with the aid of his bodyguard and spiritual advisor, Prowl.


**Bumblebee's First Prayers**

**Series**: G1

**Characters**: Prowl and Bumblebee, with mentions of Primus

**Rating**: G

**Pairings**: None

**Summary**: Sparkling Bumblebee is learning the devotion to Primus with Prowl, his bodyguard and spiritual advisor.

Prowl leaned over the recharge crib, smiling down at its occupant. A chubby, yellow and black sparkling lay curled up in a ball inside the crib. One digit was curled up in its mouth. Soft snores came from the little body.

Prowl gently stroked the little body, running a digit over the little horns protruding from its helm. The little body squirmed under his loving touch. Large, blue optics blinked up at him as the little one came out of recharge.

"Hello young one," Prowl said to the sparkling. The sparkling smiled widely up at him, greeting him with a squeal. Rolling over onto its back, the sparkling wiggled its peds, then curled them up cutely. Grasping one of its peds, the sparkling inserted it into his mouth, chewing gently on it.

Prowl chuckled at the sparkling's cute antics. He reached into the crib and lifted the laughing, squealing sparkling out. He draped the little one over his shoulder; gently patting the sparkling's back. The sparkling watched in fascination as Prowl's door wings twitched gently on his back. Holding out a tiny hand, the sparkling tried to grasp at the moving appendages. He pouted when Prowl chuckled at his attempts.

"Maybe in another life you'll have door wings of your own, little Bumblebee," Prowl told the little yellow and black sparkling.

The sparkling continued to pout, giving Prowl big, sad sparkling optics.

"All right, one pat," Prowl said with a smile.

The sparkling squealed launched forward and gave the door wing a triumphant pat.

"Come, little one," Prowl said. "It's time to go to the shrine of Primus."

The sparkling perked up at the mention of Primus. He chittered, looking around himself.

Prowl carried the excited sparkling down the corridor to an ornate door. Every royal family for centuries had worshipped at the family shrine to Primus, and Prime's family was no exception. And Prowl, being the little one's bodyguard, had been in charge of teaching the future Matrix Bearer the proper rites and rituals in the worship of Primus.

Little Bumblebee saw the door and squealed in delight. He'd already shown a love of Primus, even at his young age. He even knew to be quiet and still when he was in the main sanctuary.

Prowl reverently bowed at the threshold. then pushed open the heavy door. The door opened to a corridor that led to the sanctuary. A smaller, less ornate door led to a chamber off the main sanctuary. This was where the sacred robes were kept.

Prowl carried Bumblebee into the small chamber. Gently setting him down, Prowl went to the wardrobe that kept all the sacred robes, and selected his robe. It had been specially made to accomadate his door wings, with slits that fit them through.

Opening a small box, Prowl withdrew a string of round, red beads. Hanging them around his neck, he began his prayers.

A small pat on his leg drew Prowl from his prayers. Bumblebee looked up at him expectantly. Prowl smiled down at him.

"You want your robes, don't you?" he asked the sparkling.

The sparkling chirped an affirmative.

Prowl took Bumblebee over to the wardrobe and selected his small robes. The sparkling stayed still as Prowl fitted him with his gold robes with crimson border.

Bumblebee let out and excited chirp as Prowl scooped him up again. The beads around Prowl's neck drew his attention. He reached out a hand, catching hold of the shiny orbs. He gently chewed on them, much to Prowl's amusement. (Cybertronians weren't as upset as humans were when their sparklings chewed on their jewelry.)

Prowl carried Bumblebee to the main sanctuary where a giant statue of Primus stood. Around the statue were smaller statues of previous Matrix Bearers and legendary figures. illuminated icons of other legendary figures decorated the walls. A candle burned in front of each icon and statue, illuminating their faces.

Prowl set Bumblebee down on the smooth floor. The sparkling squealed in delight, crawling across the floor to the altar. Grabbing hold of the altar leg, the sparkling stood on unsteady legs. His optics barely saw over the altar top. He chirped his affection to Primus as he clung to the altar leg.

Prowl let him finish his "prayers", and gently removed him from the altar leg. Bumblebee's legs automatically folded into a kneeling position as he was moved a respectful distance from the altar. Prowl set him in a kneeling position, and knelt himself.

Fingering his prayer beads, Prowl prayed the appropriate prayer for each bead. He noticed little Bumblebee had his hands folded in prayer with his optics closed, mimicking Prowl's gestures. Prowl smiled down at his small charge. Primus had indeed smiled on the Matrix Bearer when He gave them Bumblebee.

Prowl picked up his young charge after prayers were over and carried him down the corridor back the real world. Bumblebee waved good-bye to the statue of Primus as they left.

End


End file.
